Talk:Rick Murray/@comment-25129971-20140706044726
As much as I dislike the fact that he hurt Terri (tbh I didn't even like Terri that much but I still felt like shit watching the episode) and the fact that he shot Jimmy... I still feel incredibly bad for him. People are always saying it's so horrible about how he almost killed Emma... Blah, blah, blah. As much as I love Emma and how horrible it would have been if he did kill her... She's not that innocent in this factor. "I felt sorry for you!" was her line, and if you saw the hurt on Rick's face... ouch. That... made me very angry at Emma. I understand you don't like him back, but that is no reason to say something like that to him. No one should ever have to go through that kind of rejection. She should have let him down easier, and I am disappointed in her because of that. Also, the Jimmy plotline with Rick hurt so much more than the plotline with Emma. I cared so much about the fact that Rick was bullied, because bullying is very, very serious, and Jay, Alex and Spinner's actions were inexcusable. In'' no case is it ever okay to do anything like that to anyone, no matter their past actions. Rick did not deserve that at all. Jimmy being shot was so hard to watch, because Rick was so truly led to believe Jimmy was behind the whole thing. That was so horrible and it disgusted me. I could not believe anyone could do that, and as much as I love Spinner and Jay... wow. I was so mad. So, in the end, Rick was a sad character who I sympathize with. I understand people hate the fact that he almost killed Terri and he knew what he was doing, and that's not a good thing, but ''no one ''ever deserves to be bullied, or to be thrown in a trashcan or to be humiliated in public. That is so terrible, and Rick deserved ''none ''of what he got. Rick was one of the saddest and most realistic characters, and I absolutely love him. He is so sad, and I think he deserves the sympathy that he gets. While beating someone up and school shootings are not okay, he was bullied and that was the reason behind the shooting. If a kid has a gun, there's a reason for that. And people can have violent tendencies - so it's not like Rick was an inhumane beast. He clearly knew what he did wrong, and if I remember correctly, he felt bad for it (I haven't watched the Terri-Rick episodes in a long time, forgive me). And Emma's point in Rick's character was awful, and I'm upset that lots of people defend her when the "I felt ''sorry for you!" line is clearly hurtful. That line hurt me, and I've never been rejected, nor am I Rick. This is so long lol woops, but I really do like Rick and I feel more for him than any other character on this whole show.